


cause the world keeps turning, and my heart's still burning

by justletmedream



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Top!Harry, a little bit of dom!harry, basically they just have sex, bottom!Louis, but not really, harry is a football/soccer referee, idk i just like referee uniforms, just read it youll understand, louis is a player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justletmedream/pseuds/justletmedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah, babe, look at how fucking hard you are for me already,"  Harry runs his index finger up the vein climbing up the underside of Louis' length.  "How many times do you think I can make you come Louis? Two? Three? Four?" </p><p>Or the one where Louis is a distracted football player, in love with the godly referee named Harry, and some things go down in the locker room after a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cause the world keeps turning, and my heart's still burning

**Author's Note:**

> basically i have this fantasy of my ex bf fucking me in a soccer referee uniform so this is how i decided to get out my sexual frustration
> 
> this is my first time writing smut so i apologize if it sucks i tried
> 
> title is from 'what if' by simple plan
> 
> unbeta'd

Louis swiftly ran his hand through his sweaty fringe, wiping the moisture on his red and white striped uniform. The Doncaster Rovers had just achieved victory in the fifth game of the season, giving them a pristine 5-0 record. This was of course, no thanks to Louis himself.

He couldn't keep his eyes off of the new fit referee running around in his yellow and black striped uniform; with his floppy brown curls and striking green eyes. He even tripped over his own cleats attempting to dribble the ball around him. All in all, his coach wasn't exactly the happiest person in the world at the moment. He was taken out of the game about 40 minutes in, Zayn going in his place. Louis was sitting on the bench (trying his very hardest, he convinced himself) to pay attention to his team, and not the angel seemingly prancing around the pitch.

Before he could even muster up the strength to tear his eyes away from the referee, the whistle was blown and the game was over. Louis observed with widened eyes how those sinful lips wrapped around the cold metal and how his cheeks hollowed ever so slightly. Without even touching him, Louis was already half hard in his football shorts. He kept a half smile as he congratulated Niall on his amazing save in the goal, but trained his eyes on the ref.

The team quickly ran into the locker room, changed quickly, and left to go to a nearby pub to celebrate their most recent victory. Pretty soon, it was just Louis and his teammate, Liam, left in the locker room.

"Hey, Lou. I'm about to head out, you coming to the pub when you're done?" Liam inquired, shaking his hair and rubbing with a towel. "I know you weren't exactly on your game tonight, but everyone would still love to have you there,"

Louis shrugged off his shirt, revealing his impressive set of abs. "Not sure, Li. Might skip it tonight, feeling quite knackered if you want me to be completely honest," He offered back, reaching back to turn on the shower. "Having a massive hangover tomorrow morning isn't exactly what I was envisioning,"

Liam just chuckled. "Yeah, I know. The only thing you were envisioning was bending over for that referee and him pounding your arse,"

Louis swatted his uniform shirt at Liam's bicep. "Hey, fuck off. Have you seen him? Jesus Christ, he's an angel sent from God himself, I'm sure of it," He began staring off into space, thinking of those bony hips pressing into his voluptuous arse. "And plus, you're the one who practically salivates on Malik every time he so much as walks by you,"

Liam's cheekbones turned a rosy colour, but he didn't respond, and continued walking out the door promising to see Louis at their team practice tomorrow evening. Louis was just about to take off the rest of his uniform when the door to the locker room was wrenched open. Louis paid no attention, assuming that it was merely Liam coming back in to retrieve something that he had forgotten. 

"Oh, um, I'm sorry... I thought everyone had left," Louis heard a low, gravelly voice and turned around so quickly his neck could have snapped. His cerulean eyes met the forest green and his heart began to hammer in his chest.

"You're...you're the referee," Louis managed, mentally slapping himself for looking so dumb in front of a creature like this. The beauty that calls himself a person just laughed, revealing dimples that make Louis' heart melt in an instant.

"I am, however, I prefer to be called Harry," Louis knows he should introduce himself also, but he can't bring himself to look away from the boy's eyes. He's never been this close to him before, and now that he is, he's shell shocked. He doesn't normally have this much trouble striking up conversation, but this was different. There was something about him that made it impossible to form coherent sentences.

Harry walked towards Louis until he was backed into a row of lockers. Louis didn't realize how short he really was until he looked forward and all he saw were Harry's collarbones. Harry ran his hands up and down Louis hips before he leaned in and grazed his teeth against Louis' earlobe. A shiver ran down his back in anticipation.

"I saw you Louis Tomlinson," He whispered seductively into Louis' ear. "The way you couldn't focus one minute of that match simply because you couldn't take your eyes off of me. I saw you desperately trying to cover up your hard on after I blew the final whistle." His lips travel down and find Louis' collarbone- giving it a sharp nibble. "So this is how it's going to go down. You're going to take off all of your clothes and bend yourself over this bench for me, like a good boy," Harry bit down on Louis' neck this time, a small whimper escaping from Louis' lips. "And I'm going to leave this referee shirt on just because you love it so much,"

Louis let out a submissive whimper and nodded his head to the best of his ability, letting Harry know that he would let him do anything. "That's right babe," Harry whispered, yanking down Louis' shorts and pants all in one. "You let me take care of you,"

Louis' cock slapped against his stomach, hard and red, already beginning to leak. He's been hard since Harry wrapped his lips around his whistle, and it feels amazing to finally let it out of the restraint of his pants. "Yeah, babe, look at how fucking hard you are for me already," Harry runs his index finger up the vein climbing up the underside of Louis' length. "How many times do you think I can make you come Louis? Two? Three? Four?" 

Louis just moans at the feeling of Harry's warm finger trailing up his dick. It's been too long since he's been touched like this, and he relishes the pleasure coursing through every vein in his body. Harry then wraps his entire hand around his cock, pumping it three times before completely abandoning it. He reaches in the pocket of his referee uniform and pulls out two small square packets. Louis recognizes them immediately, lube and a condom. He bites his lip in anticipation, knowing that his admiring Harry from afar was finally going to pay off.

Harry rips open the packet of lube, generously coating three of his fingers, making sure to leave enough to cover his length as well. He turns Louis over on his back and hovers over him, the pad of his index finger prodding at his hole. He uses his free hand to push Louis' arms above his head. "Keep them there. You're going to come from my fingers, and then my cock. Then I'm going to do a thorough job of cleaning you up.... with my tongue,"

Louis gasps as he suddenly feels Harry's finger breach his hole. His muscles are sporadically clenching around the finger, not ready for the intrusion. Harry tells his to relax, and he begins thrusting his finger forward. Soon, one isn't enough for Louis. "More, God, Harry, more," Harry adds his middle finger next to the other one, and begins to move his fingers even faster. He knows he's found Louis' prostate when he lets out a loud moan that would rival that of a professional porn star. "Harry, fuck- I'm not going to last," Harry kept aiming his fingers at Louis' sweet spot, and Louis tightened around the digits and he came onto his tanned, sweaty chest. Harry pulled out his fingers and looked at the boy beneath him. He was breathing heavily, come staining his chest, but looking up at Harry with bright eyes, looking like he was asking if he did well.

"You did so good babe, you ready for my cock now?" Harry connects their lips together while he carefully rolls the condom over himself. Louis clutches at the yellow and black fabric still covering Harry's torso and wraps his legs around Harry's waist. Harry takes this action as an affirmative, and begins pushes his cock into Louis' arse. The tight heat surrounded his length is almost too much for Harry to handle, and it takes a great amount of will power for him to stop himself from coming right then.

He pushes in slowly, inch by inch, until his hips are seated up against Louis' plump arse. Louis still has his arms behind his head, head thrown back, sweaty fringe covering his forehead. "Move, please, fuck," He managed, digging his heels into Harry's back trying to get him to thrust. Harry takes the hint, and begins pounding Louis without any mercy whatsoever. He thrust all the way out, only leaving his head in, before slamming back in, forcing a delicious cry to fall from Louis' mouth. "Right there, please, goddammit,"

Harry could feel the heat pooling in his abdomen grow with every thrust he forced into Louis' pliant and submissive body. He thrusts faster, chasing his own orgasm. Louis cock is hard once more, red and curved against his stomach, practically throbbing and leaking with precum. "H-harry, I'm gonna, fuck, cum," Harry grunts in response and starts pounding even harder at Louis' prostate, making Louis' eyes roll back into his head. Harry lets out a small shout as he spills into the condom, Louis close behind, adding to the mess already pooled on his chest. 

Harry pulls out of Louis slowly, tying the condom and discarding it in the trash bin near his head. He comes back over to Louis and wipes the sweaty fringe from his forehead. "You like this uniform, Louis? Is this what you've been imagining ever since you laid eyes on me?" Harry's hand wraps around Louis' soft cock, and he whines from the over sensitivity. He tries to bat Harry's hand away, but he yanks his arm back over his head. "I told you to keep your arms still. You know what happens to bad boys Louis?"

Louis whimpers as Harry wraps his lips around the sensitive head of Louis' length, sucking and swirling his tongue over it. Louis can feel himself getting painfully hard for the third time. Harry is satisfied once Louis cock is red and standing proud again, and begins licking up the small pool of cum collected on Louis' chest. He kitten licks it up until his abdomen is shining with Harry's saliva. He comes up Louis' body to join their mouths while jacking Louis off. Tears are pricking the corners of Louis' eyes. The hand wrapped around his cock is so painful, but he doesn't want Harry to stop. He feels his orgasm approaching, and with a short, choking sob stifled by Harry's mouth, Louis comes once more, only a few pathetic drops dribbling from the tip. 

Harry grabs Louis' shirt from the floor and cleans him up, and pulls him into the shower. They wash each other off, lazily kissing under the warm spray of the shower head. Harry dries Louis' hair and helps him into clean clothes, wincing from the sharp pain in his arse.

"Are you going to play better now that I've actually fucked you?" Harry inquires as he pulls on a navy blue jumper.

"Are you kidding me? I think they'd be better off kicking me off the team. I'm going to get hard every time I see you now,"

 

Harry bites his neck seductively, and Louis thanks whatever God decided to make referees wear those goddamn uniforms.


End file.
